


Friendship, Pop Culture References, and Other Petty Arguments

by UnicornsAreTheShiz



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Funny, Gen, IDFShare, International Fanworks Day 2018, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Pidge is a queen, Team Bonding, Voltron, a tiny bit of angst, argument, food goo, i think it's cute, it wouldn't be a Unicorn production otherwise, its more platonic klance than anything, klance if you reallllllllllly squint, platonic, very short, would it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsAreTheShiz/pseuds/UnicornsAreTheShiz
Summary: As Pidge walked down the long corridor, voices bounced off the walls from a nearby room. Following them, she found herself in the kitchen.Inside; Hunk, Lance, and Keith sat at the counter while they chatted and ate. Surprisingly, instead of being in an argument with Keith, Lance seemed to be in an argument with Hunk. In fact, Keith seemed to be on Lance's side.~~~~~~Alternatively: People have a meaningless argument, and Pidge baffles them with her science.





	Friendship, Pop Culture References, and Other Petty Arguments

Cold metal met bare feet; a shiver went through Pidge. She grimaced as she made her way from her warm bed to the door. Placing her hand on the panel, the door opened, and Pidge was met with a rush of artificial heat. Pidge sighed in relief, despite the too bright lights hitting her eyes. As Pidge walked down the long corridor, voices bounced off the walls from a nearby room. Following them, she found herself in the kitchen. 

Inside; Hunk, Lance, and Keith sat at the counter while they chatted and ate. Surprisingly, instead of being in an argument with Keith, Lance seemed to be in an argument with Hunk. In fact, Keith seemed to be on Lance's side. 

"No but like Rose had so much room. Couldn't she have just scooted over a little bit and let him on? That way they would've both lived." Lance said before scooping some food goo into his mouth. 

Keith nodded eagerly while Hunk's eyes widened in disbelief. 

"What? That would've made the door sink! The door wouldn't be able to remain floating with their combined weight! They both would've died!" Hunk exasperatedly declared. 

Keith furrowed his brows. "Well would've that been better? Like if she went into the water with Jack because she loved him so much she couldn't part with him; Jack did it for her. It'd be a bigger sacrifice, and it'd show that Rose loved him as much as he loved her. Right?" He finished defensively.

 

Pidge shifted in the doorway, considering the scenario Keith mentioned.

 

Lance looked at him with a shocked happiness, and nodded as he nudged Keith. 

"See? Keith has a point!" Lance exclaimed to Hunk.

Keith smiled, looking touched at the comment.

Hunk face palmed. "That's horrible! That's a waste of space that someone could've used to live, and Jack made Rose promise to love a long life!"

Before Lance or Keith could rebuttal, Pidge interrupted them. 

"Is this the infamous Titanic debate?" Pidge asked, despite having already inferred the answer. 

The trio turned to her and Lance nodded. "Yeah! What do you think? Would Jack have been able to fit on the door with Rose?" He asked enthusiastically.

Pidge shrugged. "Technically, yes. They would've been able to fit on the door together." 

Just as Lance and Keith were about to celebrate, Pidge continued onwards.

"But just because they could both fit, doesn't mean the door would still float. The buoyancy would've been affected by their weight and they wouldn't be able to stay a float." 

Hunk perked up and smiled proudly, dimples deepening in his cheeks. Lance and Keith's figures drooped in disappointment. Pidge made her way to the food dispenser. 

"There is a way of Jack being able to survive, though. Had Rose taken the life jacket she was wearing and tied it under the door, the buoyancy would've balanced out, holding both of them up. So had they been more innovative, Jack would've lived a long and happy life with Rose. They also could've been rich if Rose sold the diamond." Pidge nonchalantly said as she squirted the goo onto her tray. 

Immediately, Lance and Keith high-fived and whooped, while Hunk groaned. 

Eating as she walked to the counter, Pidge patted Hunk's back reassuringly. 

"It's alright Hunk. Your science was correct, and that explanation was a bit of a cheap shot. Next time, buddy." Pidge said through a mouthful of food. 

Hunk nodded and slouched in his chair. Pidge sat down at the counter and continued eating.

These types of arguments were often on the Castle ship, and Pidge always looked forward to them. From winning an argument with logic, to laughing at the ridiculous questions, they always cheered up Pidge. Plus, these trivial arguments distracted her from the ongoing war going on in the Galaxy. Things like "Is water wet?" And "Could Jack have lived by going on the door?" Were microscopic compared to a dictator leader ruling over half the Galaxy.   
Pidge shook her head to clear the saddening thoughts, and she continued to eat. Her friend's conversation was background music to her at the moment, and she craved to listen more intently.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes! I tried doing some fluff for once, and it was nice! I'm pretty sure it sucks, but I hope you'll enjoy it! If you want me to write a certain fic, you can try suggesting it in the comments! Anyways, ima go eat some bread and try to find a will to live. Peace out, my dudes!!


End file.
